Gods Eater Burst : Shinigami's Cusre
by Infinite Zangestu
Summary: After his Parents were killed Kira devoted all of his time to younger siblings and put them before anything.But on day Kira is called by Fenrir forcing him to become a Gods Eater and Kira is forced to take up sword and slay the gods.Will he succeed in protecting those he cares about or will he fail horribly in this God vs. Man world. Formally known as Fenrir's Shinigami
1. Chapter 1 : First Day

Gods Eater Burst : Fenrir's Shinigami

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's GEB belongs to its respected owner not me.

please be nice to me this is my first story thank you .I fixed and added something to the story with some hekp from Gabriel Helsing .

Character Profile

_Name:Kira Kuroshi_

_Codeman:Shinigami_

_Sex:Male_

_Age:16_

_Birth:November,02,2056_

_Hair:Red Spiky (hair:5,color:3)_

_Skin:light skin (skin:1)_

_Eyes:Purple(Face:8 with purple eyes instead)_

_Weapons:long-blade type _

_Assault Type Gun_

_Shield type Defence _

_Uniform:Formal Top: Red_

_Casual Bottom: Red_

_Control Unit:Knight_

_Language:Japanese ,English ,Russian (voice:2)_

_Family:Father:Shinn Kuroshi-33(age of death)-Deceased- Former member of Fenrir's Engineer Department_

_Mother:Alice Kuroshi-32(age of death)-Deceased_

_Sisters:Luna Kuroshi-twin-6_

_Hair:Silver Bob-cut (hair:16 Color 6)_

_Eyes:Red (Face:9)_

_Skin:light (1) _

_Yuugure Kuroshi-8_

_Hair: Navy-Blue long Curls(Hair:5 Color:5)_

_Eyes:Blue (Face:8)_

_Skin:light (1)_

_Brothers:Sol Kuroshi-twin-6_

_Hair:Black Spiky(Hair:9 Color:10)_

_Eyes:blue(Face:9)_

_Skin:Light Tan (skin:2) _

_Jin kuroshi-9_

_Hair:Blond Neat-Spiky (Hair:17 Color:4)_

_Eyes:Green(Face:16)_

_Skin:Light(1)_

Background:Kira has a calm and caring personality, and is also a kind and loving big brother. However, he hides it under a cold mask that he formed in order to protect himself from getting close to anyone other than his siblings.

Kira's main job was to look after his younger siblings after seeing his parents being killed by the Aragami Dyaus Pita(which Fenrir did not know it existed yet) which for some reason let him live as if he wasn't worthy of being killed and left. But not before leaving a permanent reminder on his body, a scar from his hip to his was a constant reminder of how weak he was. Fenrir called on him since he was a possible match to become a New-Type Gods Eater. The only reason he joined was because the Far East Branch gave him and his siblings protection from the Aragami. And so to protect his family, Kira decided to devour the Gods. It is noticed that when in combat that he becomes much colder than normal and prefers speed and agility more than strength. It has been noted that he has the potential to become a powerful Gods Eater.

Kira was born in Japan, but was raised in Russia when his father was transferred there to work on an important project.

Top Secret:

He met his childhood best friend Alisa Amiella in Russia. They were often seen together and rarely seen separate from one another. But Kira was forced to move back to Japan where his father was transferred back after an accident caused the project to be closed down. Kira's hobbies include drawing, singing, and reading in his free time when he is alone and he is rarely seen in the presence of others.

Prologue: First Day

The director of Fenrir's Far East Branch Johannes Von Schicksal was sitting comfortably in his desk when his laptop starting beeping. "Director." A female voice can be heard from the speakers. "We've found a possible match for a New-Type Gods Eater in the database"."I see, what's his name?" The reply was, "Kira Kuroshi, sir." 'That name sounds familiar.' he thought."Hmm... let's get him here to take the aptitude test" Johannes responded.

Kira was having a bad day at the time. First, his younger twin siblings were at it again."Onii-san, Sol was pick on me "cried luna as she ran behind his leg, "You liar, I wasn't doing anything" said Sol, clearly angry. "Big brother can you help me and Jin with our homework?"Asked his other little sister, Yuugure. "Wait a second, Yuu-chan. Alright stop it, you two. Go out and play with your friends." Kira told them as he turned to Yuugure and Jin and help them with their homework. The phone started to ring, startling Kira. He then went to pick up the phone "Hello" he said."Is this Kira Kuroshi?" the caller asked. "Yes, who is this?" He asked not knowing who this was."I am Hibari Takeda I am the operator for Fenrir's Far East Branch."

"….What does Fenrir want from me?"Kira asked, confusion written on his face. "You are requested to take the aptitude test for a New-Type Gods Eater."

As she said those words, the colour from Kira's face drained instantly. "You guys want me to become a Gods Eater?"He asked doubting what he heard."Yes, that is correct." she said confirming his fears. Kira has heard about what the lives of Gods Eaters and how they faced death every day. If he died, who would take care of his siblings? "You have been confirmed to be a possible match to be a Gods Eater. Please report to the Far East Branch tomorrow to take your aptitude test." She told Kira. He knew that he didn't have a choice. If he refused, they would kick them out to the Outer Ghetto and he didn't want that for his siblings."Okay, when should I report tomorrow?"He asked, "Please report at 0900 hours tomorrow, have a good day." She then hung up.

Kira put the phone back and began to walk towards the dining room to help his younger siblings with their homework.

'I can't believe this happening to me,' he thought.

The Very Next Day, 08:25 Saturday

Kira woke up early in the morning. His little sisters and brothers were still asleep since there was no school on weekends. He left a note for them on the kitchen and walked through the door. Putting on his earphones, he gave his siblings one last look before closing the door gently, careful to not wake them up. He then left the house and started walking towards Fenrir HQ.

35 minutes later, he arrived at the front Gates of Fenrir. Kira nervously passed through the gates and entered the building. Soon he reached the front desk at the entrance, "I am here to take the aptitude test." "Are you Kira Kuroshi" the operator asked. Confirming it, she then continued, "I am Hibari Takeda. I am in charge of handing out the missions and payment for missions, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Please wait until they are ready. While you do so, please pick your uniform." She then led him to a room with many types of clothing: jackets, sweaters and Vests with pants with objects attached to them

I chose A Red Jacket (Formal Top- Red) and Pants with Straps on them (Casual Bottom- Red) and walked back to the entrance and waited.

10 Minutes later of waiting

"please come this way" she led him to a door that split in half down the middle "please go in there "she said.I walked into the room and saw a giant Case in the middle with a giant sword into He walked towards the case then stopped.

A voice called out from the top of the room "Sorry to have Kept you waiting so long" man said "Now then,let me welcome you...to humankind's last fortress, Fenrir..." he continued "I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Forces, the Gods Eaters. Please try to relax a little. you'll get better result that way. When you're ready,go stand in front of that case in the center of the room .". Kira started to walk towards the case and reached out and grabbed the huge blade a few moments later the top if the case came top of his hand, them he felt a sharp pain in his hand , it felt like a wild animal was biting into his wrist."argh!"Kira cried out in pain he grabbed his arm trying to pull his hand out. Then the top of the case opened up and there was a red armlet on his wrist and black smoke like mist was coming out of pulled the giant weapon out of the case and brought it up close to his fact to inspect the weapon it was a blade with a shield and gun attached to it then he saw a black tendril come from the top handle of the blade and attach itself to his armlet." are the first of the Far East Branches 'New-Type' Gods concludes the aptitude test, now that we know that you are a match, you'll be going for a medical check up then... I'd like you to wait in the room beyond that door...Don't hesitate to let someone know if you start to feel unwell,I have high hopes for you." when he said that kira Put back the God Arc and left back out to the waiting room, he took a seat next to a teen with orange hair in beenie dressed in a pale yellow vest over a black tank top and wearing orange shorts with green on the side of the shorts with a un-zipped horizontally around the legs of the boys shorts and a brown and white scarf. he put on his earphones and turned up the volume of his music."Hey...you want some gum?"the other boy asked kira but kira could not hear him so he ignored him "Hey..hey ...HEY!" the other teen yelled a kira losing his temper when kira kept on ignoring him "what do you want?" kira asked in a cold voice to the other teen causing the other teen shudder" I-I-I

just wanted to know your name and if you wanted gum"the other teen told kira."no i don't want any of your gum and my name Kira , Kira Kuroshi now leave me alone " kira told the other teen "Kira huh? well my name is Kota Fujiki so you were a match to?""well obviously or I wouldn't be here" kira told him "hehehehe...my bad ,well that makes two of us you must be my age or maybe a little older , oh well I'm still your senior by a nanosecond ".

"As if you could be my senior"Kira mocked him"Hey!" their conversation or argument in other people's eyes was interrupted by the arrival of a woman dressed in white with a clip board."Stand up."she commanded."Huh?"asked Kota.

"I said 'Stand Up' on your feet!"she commanded again , we both stood up I was relaxed ,while kota was rigid and held his head back pointing his nose up"I'm on a tight schedule,so I'll be keeping things short. My name is Tsubaki amamiya, and i'm your advisor, This is your Schedule - after the medical check up you'll be taking a complete curriculum of, basic physical training, basic combat training as well a weaponry/armor clinic.

We have been the ones protecting you up until now . But from this day forward, you'll be doing the you don't want to die over something stupid, I suggest you answer my every order with a 'yes understood?" they didn't answer,"Answer me!"

"yes , ma'am!" they both answered,"All right let's begin the medical check ups. We'll start with to Sakaki's room by 1500 a tour of the facilities until then. This is our new home, Fenrir Far East . aka 'The Den.'

Make sure you pay your respects to the members of your to the elevator and chose the Laboratory for floor option, then head to 's office ok?When you're done with your check up, I want you to come back here...understood"she asked kira,"understood." responded Kira

"Alright, now be on your way". With that kira turned around and walked up the stairs to the elevator the pushed the open button and waited for the elevator to come back up,a"Ding"signaled kira that has reached his floor. the elevator's doors slide open so kira could walk in. when kira walked in and selected the Button and then the elevator started to move down to the got out and started walking he met a girl with pink hair"excuse me do you know where Dr. sakaki's office is"kira asked her."you must be the new rookie, I'm Kanon Daiba nice to meet you" replied kanon shyly "Kira Kuroshi" he replied "well 's office is straight down the hall"she told him"Thanks",then kira stared to continue to walk down the he reached the office he knocked on the door "Come in "a voice from the other side called."the door slide open and he entered the room. He saw two men in the room. The one on the computer was the first to respond"Hmm...you got here 726 seconds sooner than I expected. Good to see you New-Type!" kira did the math in his head 'so he expected me in 12 minutes and 6 seconds the man continued "I am Paylor Sakaki and I'm in charge of Aragami Technology R&D.

Well...we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. welcome then as you can see I'm still pretty busy getting prepared, Johannes, why don't you get your business out of the way first." told the other man "Dr. Sakaki, I think it's high time you learned to separate business from private matters". then he turned to kira "thank you for taking part in the aptitude test. My name is Johannes von Schicksal.I'm in charge of the Fenrir Branch in this again on passing the test-...sorry what is your name?" he asked kira "my name Kira Kuroshi""Hmm...you wouldn't happen to be related to Shinn Kuroshi"asked Johannes"Yes , he is my father"kira replied "I am sorry for your loss , he was a great man and a good friend isn't that right Paylor"the director asked "yes that is correct when your father was still alive and before you were born Johannes and him would always argue over the stupidest of things like who's wife was better or who could build the best robot,ahh...those were the good old days your father and johannes rivalry was always so entertaining to watch"said "Well enough of the good old days you still need your medical check up."He's a former Techie to you know,the New-types' medical check ups interest you to no end right ,johannes"stated "I decided to retire because we have that in mind."said the Director "Did you ever really retire, though?"asked "Hmm...now then,this where the real fun me explain Fenrir corporations objectives once more. Your direct duties are very simple. They are to keep aragami in this region at bay...and to collect materials...which are then converted to resources needed to maintain , as well complete the impending 'Aegis Project'-."uh look at these numbers..." interrupted "The Aegis Project...is simply put, a plan to create an impregnable utopia against the Aragami attacks. Located far out to see , close to the former Sea of Japan trench.-" "ahh..." interrupted the director's speech again"Once the project is complete . Humankind will be able to avoid extinction at least for a while-" the director was once again interrupted by "Amazing! So this what a New-Type is like!""Paylor...you are interrupting my lecture"stated the director"Oh! Sorry about that ,I was just so taken back by these stats... I got carried away."this confused kira what made him so different from other Gods Eaters."...At any rate, the fate of humankind is a stake. So give it your best right, I'll be taking my leave now.I'm leaving it all to you, Paylor. Send me the data when your , by the way if you need any favors just ask"said the director"Wait director"called out kira "Yes what is it?"asked the director "I need a favor now you see my siblings-"he was interrupted "I understand arrangements will be made for you and your siblings your siblings" then he turned back and continued walking."Okay, we're good to go down on that bed will you? You'll feel sleepy for a little while,but i assure you there is nothing to be worried about . when you wake up you'll be in your temporary room. Just a cat nap, so to speak. you'll get about 10,800 of sleep. sweet dreams" the last thought that went through kira's head was' Why does he keep using seconds.''Now that he's asleep lets start the examination"he activated the computers in the bed to scan hi body

"Brain activity seem to be normal,let's check his oracle cells,astounding he seems to have 30% more oracle cells in his body than most Gods Eaters. Hmm...it seems that the muscles in his body seem to built more for speed than strength , it also seems that the oracle cells in his body are making his body stronger. this conclude this examination all that is left is his physical.". " Kanon" called out into the hallway"Yes, "responded the pink-haired girl"i need you to give our patient here a physical examination" Gesturing to the unconscious kira "Wwww-what why me " Because I have to go do something very urgent till then"said as he left the room "This so embarrassing I don't think I would be able to seem him normally again,"said kanon she began to undress him her face was cherry the door opened and a voice called out hey - kanon what are you doing?'the person person was Sakuya, one of fenrir's top shooters. she had walked in on kanon undressing kira "Oh my kanon I didn't think you were into this kind of thing,don't mind me I'll be leaving don't worry I won't tell anyone about this." said sakuya. "What sakuya its not what you think!"yelled kanon but was too late when sakuya already left 'Damn you ' thought kanon before going back to completing the Examination.

3 hours later

Kira had woken up in his temporary room. He would stay in this room until the director found a suitable arrangement for him and his family Kira got off his bed and walked out the room into the hallway into the elevator to the entrance he walked down the stairs toward the front desk toward Hibari,"So you're done with your medical check up?Again I'm Hibari Takeda, and I oversee Mission orders! "she asked "Is it normal to wake up feeling violated," Kira asked her."No,not what I know I of."Now let me explain to you about the mission workflow. First you receive for a ,based on enemy intelligence you can change your weapons upstairs on the then launch the mission by giving approval at 'The Den Gate' over to the far end upstairs. Um do you follow?"she asked "Yes i understand" kira responded "That's good! I may cause you some inconvenience at times...But I look forward to working with you." she said "Me too" kira told her in a monotone voice."It seems you have a mission to eliminate an Ogre-Tail with lindow leader of the first unit.'hibari told kira"Please wait here Corporal Amamiya to come."she told him.

10 minutes later

"Oh, Lindow...the Director said if I saw you to come and see him"hibari told lindow

"Okay...Don't tell him you saw me. Hey there rookie The name is Lindow Amamiya.

On paper I'm your superior never mind all that boring stuff, okay?All I'm asking is you become someone I know will have my back OK?"said lindow "Oh who's this a rookie?"asked sakuya walking towards them " Yeah,and I'm pounding him with all our severe rules right take a hike,sakuya"said lindow "Yes,sir! Big boss,sir"said sakuya mockingly she waved a kira and continued walking"So anyway, thats about ?I'm sending you right into battle now...But I'll be accompanying you on this mission .Hey look at the time. We're gonna head out, guys." They have boarded helicopter

that will take them to their destination "so how are you feeling about your first mission?" asked just ignored was listening to music and thinking about the job at hand and about his little brothers and sisters. His thoughts were interrupted when the pilot called out that they have reached their got off the helicopter and walk to the meeting point."Hey rookie we're going to start the simulation got 3 orders"Don't die,If your number's up get out , lastly hide ,If you're lucky, catch the enemy off guard and blast it. Wait is that 4 ?"he asked thought ' Is this guy for real".The bottom line is, you gotta survive .Just follow everything else would be right let's get this show on the road!"we jumped off the ledge and started to move to the right where they heard a faint roar and they hurried to that area there they saw a single ogre-tail kira dashed behind it a sliced through the Aragami and kira did this 3 more times before jumping back to avoid the swinging tail and as soon as the tail of the Ogre-tail went back kira ran up to if and did a dashing slice through the aragami while lindow jumped into the air swinging his God Arc down on to the aragami's head while kira's god arc devoured a chunk out of the aragami the he swung his God Arc down onto the Aragami body finishing it "well done you did well rookie, very impressive "said lindow"kira ignore him as he was extracting the core from the Ogre-tail "lets go back base" said Lindow as the two began walk back to the helicopter.

sometime later

He was in front of 's lab he was heading for a lecture to learn about walk through the door and went to take a seat ."Alright, let's jump do you think am aragami is?'the nemesis of humankind,'an absolute predator',destroyer of the world'...well that about sums it up know then these aren't , you could say it means one simply has his eyes fixed on phenomena, before , I have a question .Have you ever wondered how and why the aragami came into being?As you probably know, the Aragami appeared out of nowhere one then , their numbers , as if they ripped through every evolutionary process "while was giving his lecture, kota was getting bored "Hey does this lecture have a point?

I mean why do we care about the reason for Aragami existence?"kota asked kira "Are so sure about that?"asked appearing beside kota."An aragami has no brain, neither does it have brain ,nor even spinal frail humans will perish if we get blasted in the head or chest...but that's not enough to bring down an aragami. An Aragami is a cluster of Oracle Cells, Each is an single-celled organism

which thinks and preys on others. That's right, an aragami is in itself a colony of thousands,make that hundreds of thousand , life this powerful and graceful fusion can not be destroyed by conventional weapons - not the ones we have, anyway. ...So how are you people to battle these Aragami?"Asked ."Um...let's see... Just keep slashing and blasting them our God Arc?"replied kota"Yes, the short answer is using a God Arc, A bio-weapon embedded with the same Oracle cells ...is the only way to stop the fusing of an Aragami's Oracle cells...However, this can cause rouge cell colonies to re-fuse, and then form a new best thing to do would be to extract the Aragami core the cell colony serving as the command is extraordinary difficult to with God Arc we have no way to deliver a decisive along the way, people likened this absolute being to countless Gods that passed down around here, and they started to call it 'Aragami'.All right, that's all for today's lecture.I'd like for you to refer to the Norn database in the terminal for more details about the aragami, understood? Oh kira, the Director would like to speak to you about your living arrangement okay." told Kira "Thank you for me "thanked kira."Living arrangements I thought all Gods Eaters lived in 'the Den'?"asked kota "Normally yes but because kira is the oldest of 5 siblings and both of his parents are dead, the Director is allowing kira to live outside 'the Den' so he could take care of his siblings." said "Woah the Director is really nice!"said kota "Not really , you see he is doing this to pay back a favor that he owed to kira's father .Back ago like around 18 years ago the Director used to be a techie like me he was and was in charge of a top- secret project a 2 years into the project Johannes was promoted to director, the project was almost complete but accident happened a negative reaction caused the project to become a ticking time bomb it was about to blow the people working on the project were rushing to the gate the director was running but was knocked down and he hit his head on a edge of a desk and was knocked out kira's dad saw this and rushed to save the director and brought him to safety". "Wow that is one big favor to owe to someone" said kota "Well off you go, I need to go do something important." said to kota shooing away kota. "Well this an interesting development, who have thought shinn's son would become a Gods Eater and a New-Type to be boy is full of surprise."

In the hallway

"ACHOO!"sneezed kira "*sniff* someone must be talking about me." said kira as he continued walking to the director's arrived at the Director's office door Kira opened the door "You wanted to talk to me director?"asked kira."Yes I called you here to talk about your living arrangements "

said the director to kira. I pulled some strings and got you a small section with 3 rooms a small living room with 2 bathrooms and a small kitchen with all the necessities you may need."said the director

"Thank you director for doing this I am very grateful"thanked kira "You are welcome I am merely paying back a favor I owed to your father"claimed the director ."Thank you once more, I must take my leave now" said kira leaving the room leaving the director alone in the room."What an interesting boy he's so much like his father hiding under that cold mask you put on.I wonder what the future has in store for you."

In the elevator kira waiting for the elevator to reach the entrance but suddenly was hit by a wave pain,"Damn it the scar is acting up " kira cried in pain the pain was too much for him it knocked him the elevator door opened kira's unconscious body fell out and people rushed to him."Hey are you okay, talk to it we need to get him to the medical bay lets hurry" yelled out

lindow."Don't worry buddy you're gonna be alright" he said to kira's unconscious rushed into the elevator pushing the button for the lab." Hurry up, damn you" barked lindow as the elevator moved."Finally" the rushed to the Medical bay hoping that kira would be alright.

Ch. 1 End

**Phew man that took forever please review and tell me what you think about it and I am also open for suggestions PM me if you have any or any questions that you need to be answered well see ya later guy I'm tired .**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting the expectations

Fenrir's shinigami

Warning this Partially AU, and there may be character OOC.

"Hey" character talking

'What' character"s thoughts

"_Hey"_God arc speaking

'_What' God arc thinking_

Chapter 2 : Meeting the expectation

"urgh" kira's eyes fluttered opened, and saw a white ceiling 'Must be in the medical bay' thought sat up on the bed and saw his clothes on a chair. unbuttoning the clothing that the medical bay put him in and went to get them "You gave us quite the scare there rookie" Kira turned and saw Lindow leaning against the wall.

"I want some answers and I want them now rookie." Demanded Lindow "what caused you to faint and who is Sol and Luna?"

"That's none of your business." replied Kira in a cold voice "None of my business? This is my business rookie I am your leader so this Is my business!" yelled Lindow rushing up to Kira grabbing the front of his half unbuttoned shirt and pushed him against the wall. "You had us worried and you say its not our business!How selfish can you be !" yelled Lindow "you don't even know me!" yelled back Kira ."So why should you care it's my business and mine alone!" Kira broke free and went to his clothes and continued to unbutton the clothes that the bay let him borrow. "Hey we're not done!" Lindow turned around and grabbed Kira's arm and kira turned to him. What he saw shocked him a giant scar from his left hip to his right shoulder."So now you have your answer" said Kira in colder voice than before. Kira put his clothes on and left the Medical bay. Lindow stood there in shock from what he just saw.'How did he get that scar?'was the only thought that passed through his head.

Kira went to the elevator and pushed the entrance button on the elevator waiting it to the elevator reached his floor he saw that someone was already inside. It was Sakuya"Hey you're awake." said Sakuya."Yeah."replied Kira."Well get ready we're going on a mission." sakuya grabbed his arm and pulled him in the elevator."Hey what happened to cause you to faint?" asked Sakuya,"I don't want to talk about it" said Kira "Well if you don't want tell me I won't push you to."said Sakuya.

"Thanks." said kira thanking her.

"Come to think about it we haven't really introduced ourselves to each other yet have we.

My name is Sakuya Tachibana nice to meet you."

"My name is Kira Kuroshi ,Same here." replied Kira."Well enough chit-chat lets go."

Wailing Plains

They arrived at the designation and were waiting for orders to start the mission.

"Alright, I'm going to brief you now. During this mission you'll taking the lead.I'll be backing you up from the rear."stated Sakuya.

"This is basic strategy for teaming up with a Gods Eater with a long-distance God arc ,so don't forget it. and don't get too far within firing range of your ?"said Sakuya. "Are you nervous?"Kira replied "A little."

"You need to relax or you'll find yourself freezing a crucial times alright?" Kira nodded his head."Good ,you do as you're told. I'm counting on you. Alright , let's begin." said Sakuya. They jumped off the ledge and began looking for the enemy. They spotted a cocoon maiden sprouting out of the ground and charged towards it Kira jumped up and slashed down on it and the slashed his God arc across the maidens torso killing it. Kira them moved on to look for the other Cocoon Maiden. Sakuya looked at the scene shocked what she just saw, this kid a supposed rookie killed a Cocoon Maiden like he has been killing Aragami all his life. She shook herself out of her shock and continued to tail Kira if he needed support. when she arrived at the sight she saw kira fishing of the last Cocoon Maiden with a slash straight down the middle with his God arc ."Well that's left is to extract the core." his blade turned into a black giant monstrous mouth with huge sharp teeth, the mouth had began to devour the Aragami."Well that was easy." said Kira."Well you are certainly very talented for a rookie." said Sakuya, but noticed he wasn't paying was looking at his wrist closer inspection she saw it was a bracelet."Well lookie here where did you get that, your girlfriend?"asked got a reaction from Kira "N-n-n-no its from a friend from a long time ago."stated Kira embarrassed from what she said."I think you're lying, come on you can tell me" The monstrous mouth went back into the God arc signaling that it was finished." Well look at that it's time to go."said Kira rather quickly, and rushed off. Sakuya started giggling obvious that she was entertained by the situation "come to think of it didn't Lindow say that he has the same amount of emotions as a rock does. this the first time I've seen him show so much emotions at better get going home."said Sakuya chasing after Kira.

Fenrir HQ

Kira was walked up to Hibari's desk but saw that someone was talking to her. When kira got closer he saw that Hibari was uncomfortable talking to that person. "Hey" Kira called out "Can't you see that she's kind of uncomfortable talking to you right now"said kira to the person who was talking to Hibari."Hey you stay out of this can't you see I'm talkin-" he was cut off when Kira grabbed his collar and dragged him over to the elevator and threw him in it pushing the on the elevator and the elevator door closed and kira left back to the counter.

Back to elevator Tatsumi was angry how dare some punk get in the way between him and Hibari.

"Oh, Tatsumi hey there can you do something for me." Tatsumi turned and saw with a weird cup of something. the thing that was in the cup was fizzling and gave off a bad smell."what would that be ." asked Tatsumi slightly fearful knowing where this was going,"I need you to drink this for me."

A scream was heard by the whole base that scared a few people.

Back to the front desk

KIra heard a scream but shrugged it just continued to walk back to Hibari's desk.

"Is there any new missions available for me." asked kira.

"Yes, you are to go on a mission to with Soma and Eric to eliminate 4 Aragami 2 Ogretail and 2 Cocoon Maiden. at the Sunken luck and please be sure to come back safely."

Kira nodded his head and was walking to the terminal checking to see if he has everything he needed. He turned to leave the terminal when"Hey New-type!" a voice called out. Kira turned a saw a teenage girl walking towards him."Hey New-type come with me.." commanded the girl..

'Want could she want with me?" thought Kira as he followed her.

they went in the elevator pushing the , the elevator started to got to the designated floor and got out of the elevator and head to the God arc maintenance room. When Kira got there he saw a Long-blade type God arc attachment complete with shield and your new equipment the Director asked me to make this. The blade was blue with a black trimming ,the blaster was also blue with 8 long black barrels coming out of it , and the shield like the blade and blaster was blue, it was small and had a black trimming around its edges -(clemencor , silent cry , tear stone.) "Thanks" said Kira. "Don't mention it." replied the girl. "The names Licca."said the girl. "Kira" he replied back.

"Well since it done all that's left for me is to equip it, just wait a while and it'll be ready. Please wait a while so I can Get it ready for you." said Licca. Kira nodded his head and left the Maintenance room to wait outside.

10 minutes later

"Okay your God arc is ready for you to use.' said Licca coming out into the went into the room and saw how different this God arc looked."Thank you ." said Kira as he walked to retrieve his God picked it up."Hope you like your new look buddy. Lets go and start the mission, hopefully you got my back ." Kira said to his God arc "_I always have your back partner" _ said a voice "What was that , did you say something?" asked Kira looking over to Licca_ "_No you must be hearing thing." said Licca 'Must be.' thought Kira."Thanks again" said kira leaving to complete his mission..

Sunken Grid

Kira was walking to his destination was saw who he was supposed to be working with. He saw a guy with red hair like his little brother just in a different style wearing some sort of vest with tattoos over his torso and forearms , wearing sun-glasses.. and he saw a guy wearing a dark blue un-zipped hoodie with the hood on with platinum-blond hair and dark skin. The red hair guy saw him and started to wave at him."Hey, are you the rookie that everyone has been talking so much about? I an Eric, Eric der Vogelweide. I suggest that you take your cues from me , and learn to battle gloriously for humankind..." said Eric. "Battle gloriously is this guy for real."thought kira when suddenly his instincts told him to look up and he saw a ogretail getting ready to jump toward them."Eric above you !"Yelled the other person. Eric looked up just as the Ogre tail was about to eat him. Kira jumper and slashed his God arc against the aragami pushing it off course and fell towards the ground on its side soma rushed towards it and finished it off." You should pay more attention to your surroundings You idiot!" yelled Soma to Eric. Soma looked over to Kira "The names Soma not that you need to remember that. Said Soma."Lets begin the mission "said soma as more ogretails began to appear and Cocoon Maidens Sprouted out of the ground There are more Ogretails "There than the report said there was" Said Eric Not caring about that Soma and Kira Rushed in starting to slay the Aragami. Not wanting to be left behind Eric started firing at the Cocoon Maidens . Kira was gashing the Ogretails with his Long Blade and Soma was crushing them with his Buster blade .Soon there was only one Ogretail left"Mine!"Soma jumped and slashed his God arc downwards while Kira dashed to its side and slashed upwards their blade meeting in the middle, killing the Ogretail. Soma looked towards Kira and grinned "nice work rookie " said Soma."You're not bad yourself." responded Kira. They looked at each other and laughed. Eric looked a them in shock, Soma was completing someone and was getting friendly with them. "Lets go back to base the mission's done" Said Soma . They started to walk back to base.

Fenrir HQ

The Director was working on paperwork when his work was disrupted his work by the phone ringing. :Yes, this Johannes." said the Director. "Ah, Johannes how is it going I hope i wasn't disrupting you." said the person on the phone. "Why hello there Vladimir I take it you're calling for something important and not to just to waste my time."said Johannes "Well we are in need of rations and supplies and I know What kind of person you are I propose a trade 1 of our New-type for 30% of your rations and supplies," sad Vladimir "30% for 1 person sounds a little unfair, how about 3 New-types for 30% of our rations and supplies. 10% for each New-type." replied Johannes.

"We can send only one right away, the rest are still in training. We can send the other 2 once they are okay for you?"asked Vladimir

"Yes , excellent I expect you will send the others when you are done ,oh and one more thing send me their files to record in the database." said hanging up."Well things are gonna get a little more interesting." said Johannes to himself as he received the files the first one saying

Alisa Amiella."Hmm what an interesting development".,

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3:Unexpected surprise

Fenrir's Shinigami

Warning this Partially AU, and there may be character OOC.

"Hey" character talking

'What' character"s thoughts

"_Hey"_God arc speaking

'_What' God arc thinking_

Chapter 3 Unexpected Surprise

Kira walked towards to Hibari's desk "Is there any new missions for me?" asked Kira

"Let me check "said Hibari checking her computer," you are requested to exterminate a Kongu with Kota. The Kongu is weak to spark attacks but it has a keen sense of hearing." said Hibari. Kira nodded his head "Thanks for the information"said Kira as he headed to the Terminal he equipped Spark H-laser bullets and Spark torque bullets . He left the Terminal and saw Kota heading towards him "Hey, um... are we heading together this time?" he asked "Glad we both survived! That's all that matters on our line of work .right?" asked Kota " I don't know what my mother and sister would do if something happened to me, so I gotta watch out" he said. "No there more things that matter like supporting our comrades , protecting the citizens and killing aragami." stated Kira looking Kota in the eyes "Survival is only if we can do all of these things."he continued."Hey by the way you know Sakuya right?" he asked Kira "Yeah what of it?"he asked "Are you two close? she's really pretty, don't you think ? Good-looking , strong , and friendly...Like an amazon warrior. How hot is that ?"asked Kira."Alright I'm getting all pumped up here!Lets see who can take out the most enemies during this mission! I'm gonna show that Sakuya how awesome I am !"Kira looked at him blankly "Dude you have issues " Kira stated blankly before heading to the gate.

Tranquil temples

Kira and Kota were waiting for orders to move in to complete the mission.

Kira was sitting against a wall with his earphones in mumbling lyrics (Play Breathe Into me I do not own -Red)

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me_

_And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you_

_And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore_

_And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge_

_And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground_

_And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain_

_And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe your life into me!_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me!_

_falling, falling, falling_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

Kota was Just staring at Kira in amazement 'I didn't know he could sing , hell I barely know anything about him other than his name.'Kota thought , but his line of thought was interrupted when they were signaled to start the mission. "Lets go" said Kira they jumped out of the building they were in and started looking for their target. Kira and kota saw 3 Ogretails and attacked them Kira slashed one down the middle and blasted it with his Impulse edge and spun around slashing the Ogretail that tried to ambush him across the face with his God arc and also blasted it with his Impulse edge finishing them off and retrieving their core. Kira turned and saw Kota finishing off the last Ogretail kira walked over and started to take out the core. When Kira was finished they continued to look for the Kongu , when they reached the 3rd floor of the area they heard something in the temple they rushed up the steps and saw the Kongu eating something Kira dashed towards the Kongu while Kota began to fire off rounds the Kongu turned around just in time to get blasted in the face and slashed in the torso. The Kongu became enraged and started to fire out blasts of air out out its pipes on its back. Kira kept leaping left and right avoiding the blasts of air. while the Kongu was distracted on trying to hit Kira took advantage of it and started to blast it with Laser bullets and Radical Kongu started to fire at Kota and he was having a hard time avoided the blasts of air kira changed his God arc to Gun form and started to blast the Kongu with torque bullets. When the hit the Kongu it attached itself to it and they detonated hurting the Kongu. One blast hit it in the face and it blew up breaking the Kongu's mask. The Kongu fell back on its butt and lost focus for a little."Kota aim for its back" Yelled Kira when he was dodging punches from the Aragami.

Kota fired a barrage of bullets at the Kongu's back breaking its pipes and seriously damaging the Kongu forcing it to fall forwards. Kira used this to attack its damages face causing it to cause a huge amount of Kira was doing this, Kota was blasting away on its tail breaking the protective skin over the tail. the Kongu regained its balance and became enraged again. The Kongu tried to run but it was stunned by one of Kira's stun grenades and it lost focus for a little. Kira ran up to it throwing a stun trap at its feet trapping it for a little while, kira was slashing its face inflicting critical damage on to try and finish it Kongu broke free of the trap and tried to punch Kira but he put his shield and avoided damage but he was forced back Kota covered him by firing bullets at it to momentarily distracted so Kira could regain his ran back up to Kongu and continued his relentless attack on the Kongu exposing any weakness the Kongu left open to rushed in and stabbed his blade through it mouth and came out out the back of the Kongu's head the Kira made his God arc go into devour mode and it began to eat the Kongu tried to resist but it was too tired from the the God arc was done retrieving the Core and went back into the the hilt of the sword and it started to glow. 'Interesting what is this? 'thought Kira. "_It means it is a rare core " _said a voice in his head. 'What was that?' thought Kira. "Lets go our job here is done" said Kira to Kota who stared at Kira."Dude how did you do that?That was awesome!"yelled Kira Forcing Kira to cover his mouth "Shut up you might attract other Aragami if you're loud" Said Kira in a harsh whisper. He turned and continued to walk back to ran after him trying to catch up."Hey wait up."

40 minutes later 's lab.

Kira and Kota were in 's Lab. having a lecture.

"Have you ever heard of 'Arcology. Arcology means "a building completing self-contained and self-sufficient in production and consumption.' yep...That's right ...this fenrir branch ,with the den at its center, can be thought as a type of put it in extreme terms , with excception of a certain branch , should the entire Fenrir Corp. colaspe...this one remaining branch will be able to live on as it did before,by taking full care of prodution and consuption on its own The den has a fully eqipped plant below for prodution food , God arcs and various other material...and it boosts solid defensive-capacity, with an Anti-Aragami along its perimeter, not to mention you top-notched Gods Eater,among other 's the Fenrir branch in a 's a highly advance arcology project optimized to protect there's still that plagues us it can only house a limited amount of people at any given I'm sure you all know, there's has been, for sometime , a vast outer ghetto surrounding the Far East the fact is, still don't have the amount of space avaliable to house them all here.I'm afraid the best we can do at this time is to surround the Outer Ghetto with an Anti-Aragami armored wall-" was inturrupted by Kota "But do you think that's enough?I heard that the armor has been compromised a lot lately."said Kota "Well, that's why we have the Gods Eater Defense unit posted there...Oh I'm sorry I forgot your family lives in the Outer me for sounding so flippant."apologized ."Oh, no I just..." Kota trailed off."Actually, there was a plan to expand the Den downward,and build another inner Residential Section …" started ."But, the Aegis Project improved on that plan and made it even safer, right?" asked Kota."Yes. At this time most of the Far East Branch's resources have been allocated to the Aegis Project.'s don't we talk about that another time?"asked .

Entrance

Kira walked out of the headed to Hibari's desk."Hey is there any new missions?"Kira asked Hibari as he walked to the front of her desk."yes there is there is a mission to take out an Ogretail and 2 Cocoon Maidens you have a choice to bring partners with you." Kira looked at the list with the possible people he could go with" I choose Sakuya and Soma to join me on this mission"said Kira "Very well I will tell them. oh by the way the Director wanted me to tell you he wants to see you" said Hibari."Thank you I will head there right now." Kira turned and headed to the elevator.

5 minutes later Kira was at the Director's office door , he knocked on the door."come in"He heard from the other side of the door, and he walked into the office. Kira walked to Director and stopped 2 feet away from him."You wanted to see me Director?"asked Kira "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the Far East Branch will be receiving another New-type i wanted to inform you because she will be working with you for a while until she gets used to working around that clear?' asked the Director "Yes, sir " replied Kira "Here is her file' he said as he passed Kira the file kira looked at the file and saw something that surprised him "her name is-" He was interrupted by Kira. "Alisa Ameilla she is from Russia, she has silver hair, and Blue eyes has a short temper and loves cute things." said Kira "And how do you know this?" asked the Director."I know these things because I am her best friend, I meet her when my father was transferred to Russia." said Kira to the Director."You should know you were there Director." said Kira."If this all you needed to talk about then I'll take my leave." Kira turned and walked out the door.'That boy knows more than he lets on.'thought Johannes.

Kira went back to the entrance and saw Sakuya and Soma waiting for him."What took you so long?"asked Sakuya."The Director wanted to talk to me." said Kira "About what?" asked Sakuya."Tomorrow we are getting another New-type"said Kira "Really?"asked Sakuya shocked to hear that they are getting another New-type."Yeah she is from the Russian Branch, I'm sure you and her will get along together really well." said Kira "And how do you know that?"asked Sakuya curious on how he knew this."Because I know her,she's the one you keep asking apart." said Kira "Wait you mean she's your girlfriend?"asked Sakuya in an excited voice finally getting to the girl. A tick mark appeared on his head "For the last time she is not my Girlfriend!"yelled Kira obviously angry. Kira kept arguing with Sakuya that she was not his girlfriend .

As much as he was amused be the scene before him he called out "Lets go we have a mission to finish," snapping the two from their argument.

"I second that I've been itching for a fight." said Kira."Well if your itchy just get your girlfriend to scratch it for you." And so their argument started again and Soma just sighed .

Author notes

Man that was tiring finishing 2 chapters in 2 days 


	4. Chapter 4:Reunited

Fenrir's Shinigami

Warning this Partially AU, and there may be character OOC.

"Hey" character talking

'What' character"s thoughts

"_Hey"_God arc speaking

'_What' God arc thinking_

Chapter 4 Reunited

Kira ,Soma , and Sakuya were walking back to the Den "That was an easy mission."said Sakuya "Yeah that was really easy." said Kira ."Oh, by the way, hey Kira when are you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?"asked Sakuya teasingly "For the last time she is not my girlfriend!"Kira yelled at her "Well that tale you told us did sound a little too romantic."Said Sakuya "She's right you know."said Soma entering the conversation."Not you too."groaned they arrived at the Den Kira left he God arc in the Maintenance room for its check left the room and was heading towards the exit and was going towards the residential area on his way there he was spotted by Lindow and Sakuya."Hey is he going?"asked Lindow. "I don't know lets follow him" said Sakuya .They followed Kira to his destination Kira stopped outside a door taking out keys and began to put the keys in but the door swung open and 4 colorful blobs tackled Kira to the ground all yelling "ONII-SAN!" Lindow and Sakuya were startled when Kira started to smile and laugh."Jin,Yuugure,Sol,Luna guys get off" said Kira still laughing"Onii-san is home"

'So that is Sol and Luna his little brother and sister.'thought Lindow surprised Kira was acting differently than he normally does."I didn't know he had siblings."said Sakuya surprised "Lets go and say hello"said Sakuya grabbing Lindow's arm dragging him "Hey Kira!" Yelled Sakuya getting Kira's attention "W-what are you guys doing here?"asked Kira was surprised and embarrassed that they saw that."Wow I didn't know you had a softer side" said Sakuya obviously surprised."Well its only my little sisters and brothers have seen this side of me."said Kira

."Where are your parents, why aren't they here.?" asked Lindow .Kira's face darkened "They were killed by an Aragami."Said Kira."We're sorry for bringing back a painful memory."apologized Sakuya elbowing Lindow in the ribs."Onii-san we're hungry!"called his younger sister from the turned to them."Would you like to join us for dinner?" he asked."Sure I'm starving anyways."said Lindow on a carefree attitude "Ow" said Lindow after Sakuya hit him in the ribs "Sure we would like to,Thank you,"said Sakuya politely They walked through the door and the saw how nice the house was It was big the house walls were painted Maroon and had Black and Purple furniture with a big plasma T.V., a coffee table near the furniture, a bookshelf filled with thick books, a fire place in the wall next to the bookshelf, and there was a door to a office in the Living room.

The kitchen walls were lavender with a symbol on a wall, a glass dining table , Dish cabinets with no doors so you could see the dishes and cups, a large silver refrigerator and electric stove that is a dishwasher and a sink. "My mom painted that, she was an a would always Paint on the walls and would ask me to join her , she would give tips on painting ,Cooking,how to treat a girl and other things " said Kira as he was washing his hands."You guys can wait in the living room if you want. I'll get the food ready."said Kira."How did you get all this stuff?" asked Lindow."This was to be our house before my parents they died the house was just left empty and we could not live in it because I was too young to take care of the house so they closed the house down." Kira was preparing dinner" It wasn't until the Director opened it back up and gave me the rights to it." Kira lowered the stove to low and He turned back to them"Why would the Director do that for?"asked Sakuya wondering why the Director something nice."He was a friend of my see my father used to work for Fenrir in the engineering Dept." said shocking Lindow and checked the food and found out it was ready,

"I gotta go get my siblings I'll be back." Kira left the Kitchen to get his siblings, He didn't hear Lindow and Sakuya conversationing "Hey, Lindow did you here we are getting an another New-Type tomorrow?"Asked Sakuya."How did you know that?"asked Lindow"Well Kira was called into the Director before a mission and that he was to watch over her until she gets used to being here."'said Sakuya."Hmm, it's a girl maybe she would be interested in me."said Lindow "I doubt it"said Sakuya."And why is that?" asked Lindow."One she would be younger than you by a lot,and she's Kira's childhood girlfriend."said Sakuya."KIra said when they were younger they would always say that they would get married,and that they rarely ever spent time away from each other.I also noticed when Kira was telling me about her he was smiling when he mentioned her name." said Sakuya staring at Lingow."Also from what he told me , you remember that Braclet that he always wears and doesn't let anyone touch it?" asked Sakuya.

"How could I forget the brat sent Kota to the infirmary with a black eye and and bloody nose for just touching it."said Lindow "I don't know what is so important about that girly bracelet anyways."said Lindow.

"Well from what he 'told' me, when they were separated she had a bracelet that was in her family for a long time and he also had a necklace that was also in his family for a long when they seeing each other for the last time she gave Kira her bracelet and Kira gave her his necklace and if they were to meet again Kira would give back her bracelet and she would give Kira his necklace back." said Sakuya informing Lindow."Well thats sounds romantic."said Lindow."I know ,but Kira get all flustered and starts blushing so red that he could make a tomato jealous,and denies it.I admit it's pretty amusing to watch."said Sakuya

Lindow was about to respond but was interrupted by the sound of young children nearing the room."Yay food!" they cried running into the served the food and drinks."As soon as Lindow and Sakuya took their first bite they were amazed by the taste of the food."Man you a good cook Rookie."said Lindow."I agree with him."agreed Sakuya."maybe next time we should invite the whole team."said Lindow."I don't think there would be enough food or that."said Kira.

40 Minutes Later

"Thanks for the food said Lindow outside with Sakuya as they were leaving."Well I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow." Said KIra as he was closing the door.

One Week Later

Kira was walking towards Fenrir because there was nothing to do all of his siblings were asleep since they had the flu. They were almost at full health so all they needed was rest and he made some food and put it in the microwave incase they woke up and were hungry. When he arrived he saw that his squad was there for some reason .he heard "Did you hear they are assigning a another New-type today.."He heard from one of the Gods Eater near him."Oh?,There have been a flood of New-types lately,huh?"He heard Licca say."I heard the Director brought her over from the Russian branch himself."said The Other Gods Eater."Hey speak of the devil."said Licca Kira turned his head and saw her 'She changed' he thought.

She wore a black vest that was stopped above her stomach it was partially buttoned from the top,she wore red plaid hat with black on the sides of it, she also had a red plaid short skirt with straps one loosely across her shoulder and another on the right of her skirt also wore two black fingerless gloves one stopped on her on her wrist, the other a little above her elbow. she also wore long boot that stopped in the middle her thighs, and most importantly a black chain necklace with a red stone in it.'she still has it' he thought surprised .He heard Tsubaki say"I have an Introduction to the New-type recruit; she'll be joining your ranks today." The girl began to speak"Hello nice to meet name is Alisa Ilinichina of 1200 hours I have been transferred here from the Russian Branch. I look forwards to working with you.".

"Hey girls are more than welcome here anytime!"said Kota.

'It's amazing that you survived so long around here with that frivolous attitude."commented Alisa.

And Kota replied rather stupidly "Huh?", Then Tsubaki intervened"She doesn't have much experience in actual combat ,but her scores on the simulation was quite better train hard,or she'll soon surpass you."."Y-yes ma'am."replied kota in rather meek voice."Alisa I want you serve under Lindow's ?" She asked Alisa"Yes ma'am."said Alisa."Though you will serve under Lindow, you'll be put with a our New-type until you get used to here."said Tsubaki."Where is this person?"asked Alisa wonder who was the one she would be put with"He is not here today, the Director gave him the day off because of family matters so he'll be here tomorrow."said Tsubaki, she turned to Lindow"Lindow I have some files I have to give to you so come with me." Tsubaki and Lindow turned and went to the looked at her new team"Can I ask a question?"asked Alisa looking a Sakuya"Sure."said Sakuya."What is the New-Type who I will be working with like?"asked Alisa

". Well it depends on what on what impression you make on him cause kota here and him got off to the wrong start and now he thinks of Kota as an annoying pest and usually ignores me and Soma got on his good side so we usually go on missions together,,and converses with us more and sometimes get invited to his house for dinner."said Sakuya."What kind of impression do you think I will make on him?"asked Alisa."Well you have wait for tomorrow when he's here for that." said Sakuya"You don't have to I'm already here."said Kira appearing behind them scaring them."Don't do that you scared us!"said Sakuya."Well it's not my fault you guys don't pay attention to your surroundings."said Kira."KIra turned to Alisa and said "Come with me,you need to take your medical check up."said Kira. they walked into the elevator and Kira pushed the Lab, floor button and the doors closed and the elevator began to turned and smiled and said"It's been 7 years since we last saw each other Alisa."said Kira turning to Alisa pulling her into a hug shocking her."Kira..." She whispered as she began to let go and showed her his wrist and she saw her bracelet"I kept my promise Alisa"said Kira. He took it off and put it on her wrist."I kept my promise too."she took of the necklace and put it around Kira's neck."You know you've gotten a lot taller since last time." said Alisa as she finished connecting the two ends of the necklace."You know it makes me happy that you kept promise after all these years."said Alisa as they got out of the elevator and walked towards 's her check up."I'll wait here until you're done."said Kira as she went in for her check up.

20 minutes later

Kira was waiting for Alisa ,when he saw come out of his Lab."Oh,hey there New-type can I ask you a favor? Can you take Alisa to her room I have something else to attend to."said as he turned and walk in to the Lab. he saw alisa sleeping.'Cute' he thought he walked up to her and picked her up bridal style and he walked out of the room towards the elevator and pushed the button for the elevator to come."When the elevator door opened he saw someone the Last person he wanted to see ,Sakuya

Chapter 4 end

Sorry for the late update I have very busy with school with all the Finals and I have also have been creating two new stories

Devourer of the Knights

The Queen's Guardian

so look out for those

please review


	5. Chapter 5:Developments

Fenrir's Shinigami

Chapter 5 Developments

"Hey" character talking

'What' character"s thoughts

"_Hey"_God arc speaking

'_What' God arc thinking_

_Warning: Mild AU and spelling and grammar errors._

Sakuya was having a blast she was teasing Kira to no end."So, when can we expect wedding bells hmm ?"asked Sakuya in mocking voice."Sakuya I don't have time I have to get Alisa to her room before she wakes up."said Kira rushing to get away from just pouted and huffed "Well you're no fun. Oh, by the way tomorrow we are going on a mission so get here early for briefing."said Sakuya. As she turned to leave she said "Keep safe ,and make sure protection!"

This made Kira freeze in shock , he turned around and shouted "What! Sakuya wait you-"he was cut off when the elevator doors closed.

KIra's POV

"Something tells me this is just the start of."I said to myself

I sighed sometimes I wonder what is going through that woman's head.I continued my journey to Alisa's room when I arrived to her room I saw it was right next to mine.I opened the door to her room and walked over to her bed and gently laid her down as I moved to get up I saw her hand was gripping onto my Jacket I looked over to her and was shocked to see tears coming out of her Eyes and was mumbling my name and also calling for her parent I guess she was having a nightmare I moved my head to her ear and whispered gently into her ear "Alisa its okay I'm right here" I said but she still didn't let go I heard her mumble again ,"Kira... please don't leave me ." my eyes softened and I whispered to her again"don't worry I will always be with you. I will always protect you I promised so didn't I" I said remembering one of the many promises we made when we were children it seemed to work as she only loosened her grip but only slightly .

I then remembered something from all those years ago.'When she would be having nightmares singing to her was the only thing that soothed her.'I thought remember the past when this happened Alisa's mother would sing for her and it would stop her nightmares.

**Play 'Zoom Into me' By Tokio hotel(I do not own the song and it lyrics both belong Tokio hotel)**

**Is there anybody out there**

**Walking alone**

**Is there anybody out there**

**Out in the cold**

**One heartbeat**

**Lost in the crowd**

**Is there anybody shoutin'**

**What no one can hear**

**Is there anybody drownin' **

**Pulled down by the fear**

**I feel you**

**Don't look away**

Her crying became softer and her grip on me loosened .  
'it seems to be working .'I thought

**Zoom into me**

**Zoom into me**

**I know you're scared**

**When you can't breathe**

**I will be there**

**Zoom into me**

her crying stop all completely though there were still tears in her eyes , but still held her grip on me.

"Looks like I gotta keep singing." I thought

as I was looking at her

**Is there anybody laughing**

**To kill the pain**

**Is there anybody screamin'**

**The silence away**

**Just open your jaded eyes**

**Zoom into me**

**Zoom into me**

**I know you're scared**

**When you can't breathe**

**I will be there**

**Zoom into me**

**Come closer**

**And closer**

Alisa finally let go of my jacket but was still having the nightmare

I began stroking her hair to try and soothe her.

**When you can't breathe**

**I will be there**

**Zoom into me**

**Zoom into me**

**Zoom into me**

**When the world**

**Cuts your soul into pieces**

**And you start to bleed**

Alisa started to show signs of waking

She began turning and groaning.

Her eyes began to open.

**When you can't breathe**

**I will be there**

**Zoom into me**

**Song End **

Alisa woke up but not completely.

"Kira..."She whispered

she tried to get up.

"Go back to sleep you were just having a nightmare." I said as I was pushing her back onto the bed and pulling the blanket up to her shoulders I kissed her forehead.

I got up and was about to head for the door "Wait!" Yelled Alisa Grabbing my wrist I turned to see tears in her eyes,"Please stay with me what if I have a nightmare again .and you won't be with here to help me,"she said crying

"It must have been a scary nightmare if she's this scared."I thought

"Alright ,fine just this once for old times sake." I said

Alisa's Pov

'I can't believe I just did that.' I thought a blush appearing on my face.

"Well it seems like Lindow can watch over them while I am with you."Kira said Breaking me out of my train of thought..

Kira began to take off his jacket "W-w-what are you doing?"I asked shocked of what he was doing

"Taking off my jacket I can't sleep with this thing on I'll be uncomfortable."said Kira giving her a strange look "What did you think I was going to do.?" Kira asked me

I began to blush in embarrassment."Kira sat on the bed and layed down next to me

my mind reminding me about our days together when we were children. 'We used to do everything together we played together ,ate together ,slept together ,and hell we even bathed together ,but then he and his family had to move back to made me so sad that there was a possibility that we would never see eachother again. I felt as if apart of me died when he left.'I thought remembering the past.

"Alisa, are you alright?" asked Kira as he saw me deep in thought.

"Yeah, I thinking about something." I said to him.

"Thinking about us."I said to him hugging him.

"Why are you thinking about that."he at me with a confused look on his face.

"When we were little we would always things together and you were always with me ,you helped me with my nightmares ,and protected me from the once did you leave or ever hurt I was with you I always felt warm and heart would always beat fast and the warmth would grow when your with me."I said as I burried my face in his chest I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"What I'm trying to say is that I l-"I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and people falling into the room.

Kira's POV few seconds earlier

"I guess what I trying to say is I l-"Alisa started

'Is she going to say what I think she is going to say what I think she's going to say.' I thought

suddenly the door came open and people fell through it and onto the floor."Ow." some of them moaned as they laid there on the floor. I saw that it was Kota ,Sakuya and all of Squad 2 and 3 "What the hell are you guys doing!"I yelled at them.

They all bolted up and stared at me "H-h-hey Kira." said Kota shaking. I could see the fear in his eye ,as I could all of there see despite being here for a short time I built myself a reputation for severely beating the crap out of those that piss me off(*cough*Kota *cough*). "I'll ask again. what are you doing here?" I asked in a menacing except Kota scouted back leaving him by turned to look for someone to save him but everyone scouted away from him. He shrank under my glare."S-a-a-sakuya told us that you were alone in a room the new girl and..."he trailed off."And what?"I said in a menacing voice as a dark shadow rising behind me glaring at everyone in front of me with red demonic eyes."And we thought you were doing 'that'." As soon as I heard that my glare intensified and everyone started sweating.

"You have 5 seconds to get out ,anyone who is still in here will have a slow and painful death,"

I held up my hand counting down slowly

"5"

everyone started to rush to the door some were able to get out but the rest where stuck at the door trying to get through.

"4"

they started pushing harder desperate to get out those that got out where able to help some that were stuck to get out.

"3"

they all started to become desperate to come out that they started to climb over each other for some it worked and for others it just made it worse.

"2"

If by chance they figured out that what they whhere doing was doing was getting them nowhere they decided to go at 2 at a time

"1"

with only one second left they were all able to get out ,but just barely

"0"

Almost everyone was out ,"Why hello Kota looks like you're the last one here."

I walked towards him slowly cracking my knuckles. I grab the back of his collar and dragged him out of the room. Everyone in Far east branch heard the cries of pain of Kota echoing throughout the the cries of pain suddenly stopped it was silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing and had a moment of silence for Kota.

Chapter 5 end

A/N

I apologize for the long update it was just that i was suffering from writer's block but i also had a lot of things i had to do. I also wanted to apologize for the short chapter. if you have any question or suggestions please PM me.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Chimera

Chapter 6 : Chimera

"Hey" character talking

'What' character"s thoughts

"_Hey"_God arc speaking

'_What' God arc thinking_

_Warning: Mild AU and spelling and grammar also this chapter is a timeskip._

Alisa's POV

It has been a week since she arrived in the Far-East Branch ,and things have been going well so far,But there are still some things that bothered her one was that idiot Kota he was so annoying and would shut up about some show called Bugaralley ao something,another was that perverted leader Lindow ,he was so annoying even more than Kota was so perverted ,lazy drunkard in her opinion .But what bothered her the most was what she heard about Kira.

Flashback -(Never before seen scene)

"_Where is he?"I said in an annoyed tone. I was at the front desk looking for missions when I found one and I was looking over the names of the people to take the mission with ,and i was having difficulty looking for Kira's name."Hey,What are you doing?' I heard someone ask ,I turned to see Sakuya.  
"I was just looking for someones name." I responded turning back to the screen."Is it Kira?" asked Sakuya in a teasing tone."I tried to hide my blush but Sakuya still saw it."Well If you're looking for him for him you better look for under his code name..."."What is it."I asked tired of waiting."Shinigami..."_

"_Why are you making a big deal about it.?"I asked confused "The big deal is how he earned it." _

"_Which was how Exactly." _

"_Well Kira was sent on a mission solo he was a God Eater for only a few days like a few days before you arrived it was only to kill three Ogre-Tails ,but there was more than that ,a lot more than that.'" _

"_Like what?" I asked curious to know._

"_There was a Varaja , a Kongu ,a Borg , a Sariel ,a small army of Cocoon maidens and Zygotes." _

"_What!"I yelled shocked not believing what I just heard_

"_Yeah Kira went against all those aragami and came out the weird thing though was that Kira doesn't remember fighting against we arrived all the aragami had their cores we found Kira he was leaning against the Varaja he had just slain and he had a confused look to him as if he didn't know what went said that he doesn't remember doing that.".This worried me ,I was worried that this might cause Kira problems in the future._

_Flashback End_

Alisa's POV End

Kira's POV 

I was In the God Arc Storage room with Licca working on his God Arc.

"Here you go." said Licca as she finished upgrading his God had asked her to upgrade his old blade part into the next phase,Ice Katana

"Thanks Licca I appreciate it."I said holding my God Arc in my hands inspecting it.I was marveled by how beautiful it was.

"It's no problem I mean thats why I'm here for." She said.

"Well thanks anyways." I said looking at her.

I turned to leave the storage for my mission with my assigned team.

"Took you long enough."Said Kota who miraculously survived the beating I gave him

"We've been waiting forever for you." Whined Kota.

"Be quiet Kota the mission briefing is starting."Said Sakuya

"Settle down!" said Tsubaki ,"Todays Mission is one of great importance, Intel tells us that there is a lone Varaja In the Old City, and the 1st Unit is requested to take care of it. ,While 1st unit leader Lindow and 1st unit member Alisa are to go on a scouting Mission for a unidentified Aragami." said Tsubaki.

"Mission briefing is now over,Please go fulfill your mission."asked Tsubaki

"Yes Ma'am!"we all said.

10 Minutes Later

we were at the edge of the Old City waiting for the Mission to start.

'It must be a big threat if they sent Lindow to investigate.' I thought to myself

"*Beep*Beep*...Beep*Beep*"This signaled the start of the mission.

"Lets go!" I said as we jumped off the ledge into the city.

"Mission target is located near the old cathedral."said Hibari from our newly given communication pieces."

"Man these new Communication Pieces that made are really handy."said Sakuya

"Yeah I think so too." I said."Especially the eye contacts that that shows us information and a map of the field and shows the weak points on a aragami.".

I looked at the field map and saw the aragami was around the Cathedral.

"Sakuya and I will go around this way to attack the aragami , Kota and Soma will go from the back and ambush the Aragami."I said to them."Lets Go." and they did as I told them.

Me and Sakuya went directly to the Aragami when we reached the end of the building I saw the Aragami:The Varaja, coming out of the building "Sakuya cover me."and I rushed towards the Aragami.

I Brought up my God Arc and slashed the Varaja across the gets making it aware of my presence and Turned to slash me but I brought up my shield and Blacked it time.'Dash to the the right and slash."I heard in my head."I had no time to question the voice as the Varaja charged at me and I did what the voice told me and dodged the Varaja and slashed at the the Varaja turned to attack it was hit by laser bullets in the head causing it to stop and turn its head to see who shot it,Seeing a chance to attack i took it and slashed it tail multiple times causing its tail's oracle cells to unbound and angered the Varaja and it roared and became faster and attacked me I barely had time to bring up my shield to block the force from the blow forced me backwards and into the air but I regained my self in mid-air and swiched Into Gun mode and shot at the Varja with a barrge of laser bullets with the help of hit its legs causing it to lose balance.I immediently swiched to blade mode and mercilessly attacked its head casuing it's head armor to got back up and was about to pounce towards me but was shot bu Blaze shot bullets from behind me I turned to see Kota and saw Soma rush past him towards me and jumed up and slamed down his Buster blade onto its head causing it great pain it roared out loud in pain I saw this as a chance and rushed to it with by blade ready to strike and shlashed both of its legs Horizontally and broke its leg armor making it fall to the ground and me and soma attacking its weakened body while Sakuya and Kota attacked its hind legs and head and with one more blow to the head from my blade,I stabbed it into its head and activated Predator mode.I Pulled by blade back tearing out a huge chunck of flesh from its God Arc devoured it and activated Burst mode.I felt a rush of power rush through my body and i felt more powerful."I ran to the Varaja as it had gotten up and charged at me.I remembered a technique that Lindow taught me.

_Flashback Start:_

_I layed on the floor dead tired my breath was ragged _

"_Man *breathe.* That was tiring *Breathe*"I said out of breath _

"_You're pretty good rookie." said Lindow laying a few feet from me also out of breath._

"_You're not too bad yourself Lindow."I said _

"_You're the only person who pushed my this far:not even Soma was able to push me this far."_

"_Thanks I guess."I said getting up from the floor. _

"_I guess since you gave me best spar in awhile I guess I can show a technique for your God Arc,".He got up and got his god arc."This technique I'm going to show you is different with each Blade focused his oracle cells into his Blade part and a heard a sound that sounded like a motor I saw the serrated edges of his blade begin to started picking up speed and his blade started to look like a chainsaw .He stopped focusing his Oracle cells into his Blade part of his god arc."By focusing your Oracle cells into the blade part of your God Arc you can activate the secret function of your blade part in your God Arc." He said to me _

"_If you can do that can't other Gods Eater do that." I asked._

"_No, not all Gods Eater only certain Gods Eater with the ability to rapidly Create Oracle Cells because this takes more Oracle cells then an average Gods eater contains in their Eater that can produce Oracle cells on their own are very rare so only a very small number of Gods Eaters with this naturally this gives us a great advantage over Oridnary Gods Eaters."_

_Flashback End_

I started to focus Oracle Cells into my blade part instead of my gun part. I felt the temperature in my God Arc drop an an Icy air surrounded my God Arc and it Started to Glow a bright blue.I dragged my God Arc's blade across the ground creating a trail of ice and I swung my blade in an upward direction slashing the Varaja in the face it created a deep gash ,but as the blade was touching the Varaja's flesh it was freezing where it was in contact with force behind the slash forced the Varaja's head to move the direction of the slash,and with one more strike I turned the blade and swung downwards releasing the Oracle Cells in a beam of energy through the Varaja finishing it.I slumped down on my knees almost out of energy."Hey,you okay?"asked Sakuya appearing next to me "Yeah I'm just tired."I said getting up but I feel back onto the ground."Here let me help you."said Sakuya helping me up..We were turning to leave but we received a message from Hibari."1st unit attention 1st unit Corporal Lindow and Recruit Alisa are of need of assistance. Here are the coordinates." We received the the coordinates on our eye contacts."Lets go ,we need to help them."I said trying to move.

"But your Condition."Sakuya tried to protest.  
"I'm just out of energy,"I said reaching for a Stamina and Oracle Pills,and swallowed them I felt my energy coming back.I pushed myself off of Sakuya and started to follow the coordinates.

"They are not too far."I said rushing to the location.

After a few minutes of runningthe we arrived at the location and saw Alisa with her God Arc trying to get Aim of the Aragami while Lindow dodging the slashes from the rushed to help Lindow and Alisa.

Sakuya and Kota started firing at the Aragami while me and Soma started running to help Lidow."Hey need help.?" I asked Humorous tone.

"Sure we could us a helping hand."Lindow said as he was dodging the and Soma went around the side of the Aragami and attacked it Aragami roared in pain and jumped upp and shot ice shards at us be brought upp our shields to block we where blocking attacks It rushed towards Lidow as if it was determined to get rid of him.I switched to gun mode and started firing a barrage of Blaze bullets at it hitting its legs breaking its armor and causing it to fall and lose its balance we ran towards it and started to attack it.

we broke its head piece and caused some serious damage to it but it still got up it made a strong swipe at lindow Lindow tried to bring up his shield but the attack was to fast and hit his armlet and pushed him into the wall causing him to ht his head .Alisa tried to fire at it but it jumped into the air performing a backflip and shot more ice shards at her."Soma go get

Lindow, Alisa cover him Sakuya and Kota Cover me as a distract it. I rushed in i slashed it in the face causing some damage to it making it back up and try to get away from me but I continued my onslaught on it and pinned it in a corner and quickly switched to gun mode and Sakuya .Kota and Me all fired at it with Blaze aragami was in serious pain from the scorching heat of the bullets and the piercing effect from it to."And after a few more shots if finally fell and died.I walked up to it confirmed it was dead.I extracted the core and saw Alisa and Soma carrying Lindow. We walked up to them,I was about to saw something ,but I was interrupted by a Loud ,Deafening Roar. We turned a saw a huge Black Aragami that looked like a Varaja but it wasn't it ,when I saw it My scar started to Act up,and i realized."It you..." i said in a low voice "The Aragami that killed my parents."I felt Rage build up in me and and my eyes narrowed me and the Black Aragami made eye contact for a few seconds and The Black Aragami turned to leave.

'One day I'll get you.'I thought but right now he and his Unit had to get Lindow back to base for Medical Treatment..

Chapter 6 : Chimera End

Sorry I took so long to update but was too busy with School and I have a lot of projects to finish and also I was suffering from writer's block ,again I'm sorry for the late update.

Please Review.


End file.
